criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death, Served
Death, Served is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the New Haven district of New Concordia. Plot Jared Cosby called Sherlock into his office, to introduce a new member of the police force, Yuna Park-Kim. He then got a call, from a diner waitress, informing him that someone got murdered at the “Anime maid diner”. Jared ordered Sherlock to go to the diner, and take Yuna with him, to investigate the murder. After finding the body, the duo learnt per the waitress, Philomena Larsson, that the victim’s name was Clement Vaste and that he frequented the diner with his girlfriend, Euphresie Thenard. After adding Philomena and Euphresie to the suspect list, the duo decide to search outside the diner, where they found reasons to suspect, Hazel Watanabe for the crime. At the station, Sniper told the duo, that he recognizes the victim as a street-fighter. Sniper led the duo to an alley, which was the “arena” where boys from New Haven, would have their fights. After investigating the alley, the duo added Sniper’s brother, Hunter Knightblade, to the suspect list, as well as victim’s friend, Rhys Thornberry. The duo decided to search the diner again, where they found out that Euphresie broke up with Clement, as she was sick of him treating her, like a punching bag, and that he experiences another break up before Euphresie, by Philomena Larsson, who ended things with him as he “didn’t hit her hard enough”. Philomena then came up to the station, saying she knows who might’ve killed Clement. Philomena revealed that Clement was supposed to have fight with Hunter, where the winner would win $200. Sherlock doubted that Sniper’s brother killed the victim over this, but he and Yuna interrogated him anyway. After searching the arena, the duo found out that the victim and Hazel were friends, as they’re both otakus, something that Rhys criticized the victim for. The duo then decide to search the diner’s parking lot, where they found enough evidence to arrest Hazel Watanabe for the crime. Hazel admitted to the crime, and explained her motive. She and the victim were fans of a game called Yandere Simulator, where Hazel shipped the main character, Ayano Aishi, with a character called Budo Masuto. However, the victim shipped Budo with a guy named Shina Higaku. Hazel was angry that the victim chose Masugaku over Ayando, and tried to convince him that Ayando was the better ship, but he kept denying. One day, she had enough, and decided to beat up the victim with a tray, killing him. The judge sentenced her to life in Grim Chapel Asylum. After the killer was arrested, Jared told Sherlock that Philomena and Rhys would like to see him. When leaving the office, Sniper came up to Sherlock, saying that Hunter would like some help. Sherlock and Sniper went to speak to Hunter. Hunter told the duo that he was at the diner, where he had to leave Huntress outside. While eating, he saw someone approaching Huntress. The person was walking with three dogs, making Hunter assume that it was a dognapper. Hunter immediately paid his meal without completing it, and ran outside where he punched the person on the face. The person turned to be a girl who was simply just petting Huntress, and she ended up running away screaming, with her dogs following her. Hunter told the duo, that he wants to know who that girl is, so he could apologize to her over his rowdiness towards her. The trio searched the parking lot, where they found a purse. Hunter recognized the purse as the one the girl was holding, and Sherlock recognized it as the property of a suspect from a previous case. The trio went into Warda’s family mansion, where they encountered Warda’s mother, who told them that she won’t allow her daughter to speak to men, especially white ones. Warda then appeared and told to come in, making her mother glare at her. Warda led the trio to the living room, and closed the door, and when she turned, she saw Hunter, and started shivering. Hunter stepped in, and kisses her hand, telling her that he came to apologize to her, about what happened at the diner. Sherlock and Yuna went to check on Philomena. Worried, Philomena told the duo that a woman have came into the diner, and ordered a lot of food. After finishing her food, Philomena went to bring her the receipt, but when she came to the table, the woman have already left, without paying. Philomena told the duo that if word came to the manager, Philomena would end up getting fired. Yuna calmed her down, and assured her that they’ll find the woman, and forced her into paying the meal. The duo searched the diner, where they saw a dirty stack of plates. The duo asked Philomena if the plates belong to the woman, and once she nodded, they searched for substances on one of the plates, and send the substance to Tobias, who confirmed that the customer was a girl called Barbara Monroe. The duo confronted Barbara, and forced her into paying for the meal, in addition to a fine. Sherlock and Jack went to talk to Rhys. Rhys explained that he is a student at Century Miles University, where he was given a pass in order to enter the campus, via the student entrance door. However, he lost it at the “street-fighting arena”. The duo searched the “arena”, where they found a pile of trash, which after rummaging through it, they managed to find Rhys’ pass, and gave it to him. After finishing their shifts, Jack and Sherlock told Yuna that she did really good at her first day, and asked her if she’d like to come with them to eat, so they’d get to know her. Yuna accepted, as long as they won’t go to the “Anime Maid Diner”. Summary *'Clement Vaste' Murder Weapon *'Tray' Killer *'Hazel Watanabe' Suspects 1BF47FC5-6493-4025-886D-7DCB98C2CA6A.png|Philomena Larsson 2B86CAC9-32D4-445B-8CB6-E883B68F2C73.png|Hazel Watanabe AC194960-C719-44FA-8516-8BB9E3E2BF9E.png|Euphresie Thenard 949C2A46-1BBA-4EA2-8A0B-35211BC80587.png|Hunter Knightblade BD50147E-9808-4D94-B749-10021E1BF001.png|Rhys Thornberry Quasi-suspects 8D006FC7-477D-4FE1-BB4A-DB706B2F6DAC.png|Warda Erakat EFD380DE-6523-408C-96FE-91AF575C49D7.png|Barbara Monroe Killer’s Profile *The killer eats sushi *The killer eats shaved ice *The killer knows origami *The killer has bruises *The killer wears emeralds